A So Called Halloween Trick and Some Treats
by mj0621
Summary: A very tricky story during halloween... When Danny thought nothing could make his jaw drop, he was sooo wrong... SMacked and hints of M&Ms... Fluffy and funny... promise!


**A So Called Halloween Trick and Some Treats**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything even though I would like to! I'm not rich so please leave me alone! No lawyers... please?

**Rating:** T

**Pairing/s: **SMacked, hints of M&Ms

**Author's Notes: **You know what I do when I have writer's block on my WiP fics? I make oneshot fics... weird huh? Anyway, I suggest getting your imaginations out of the gutter for this. Your imaginations are gonna be wild! LOL I was laughing the whole time I was writing this last night. Someone said some part's very frustrating and... makes you wanna scream: that's it? no more? Well, I'll get on with it... Oh, just a fact, this was suppose to be a CSI:LV fic... (you'll notice the mad scientist comment later) but I changed my mind... please tell me what you think! SMacked (soon to be canon I hope) and M&Ms rocks!

Oh, there are two sides on this fic: First is the gang's and second is Mac and Stella's. Read on to understand everything. I'm kinda new to time switching so... And there was no editing on this one (someone typed this for me... she knows I'm thankful) all mistakes are ours...

**Bold: **Mac's voice, _Italic: _Stella's voice

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween Day:**

Danny Messer turned around as he heard someone call his name "Hey Danny! Stella said she's waiting for you in the A/V lab"

"Okay. Thanks."

He headed towards the A/V lab but the scene of Stella pushing a surprised Mac into the said room made him stop.

"What the-?" he closed in and was about to knock on the door when he heard Stella and Mac's conversation.

_"Please Mac?"_

**"No Stella."**

The voices were muffled but Danny leaned on the door to hear the words clearly.

_"Would it help if I'd beg this way?"_

Silence...

Danny's jaw dropped "What in the world are they doing?" What did Stella do?"

**"...no."**

Don Flack creased his brows in confusion as he saw Danny leaning on the A/V lab's door.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Shh..." Danny whispered "I saw Stella push Mac inside."

"Ooh... aggresive." Flack joked then joined Danny eavesdrop.

Stella's voice came out louder than ealier _"We're gonna do this whether you like it or not."_

They heard Mac's cool voice **"Try me."**

"I can feel he's smirking."

"Shh..."

They pressed their ears harder against the door to hear Stella's whisper

_"Oh I will."_

Another silence...

Flack looked at Danny "Danny, what ARE they doing in there?"

Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes saw the guys by the door. Lindsay looked at Hawkes but he merely shrugged.

"Let's ask."

Lindsay tapped Danny's shoulder "Hey Messer, what are you two up to?"

Danny covered Lindsay's mouth with his left hand "Shh... just listen." (Lindsay swatted Danny's hand.)

Now the four of them leaned on the door silently listening.

**"I can't believe I let you drag me into this."**

_Stella smiled _(they can tell) _"What can I say? I have my ways."_

**"...fine... let's just get on with this."**

Lindsay, clearly shocked (along with the rest of them) said "Are they doin what I think they are?"

Flack replied "Depends on WHAT you're thinking."

Hawkes sniggered "I never thought I'd see... well, hear this day."

"Shh..."

_"You have no choice anyway Taylor."_

Mac sighed (they think he did) **"Let's make this quick shall we Bonasera?"**

Lindsay and Hawkes backed away.

"Way too much..."

"I don't want to hear what's next."

Hawkes nudged Lindsay "Same here. Come on, we have stuff to do."

Hawkes started walking but paused when he realized Lindsay wasn't beside him. He turned around to see her dragging Danny and Flack away from the door.

"Ew. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Scoot!"

Danny scowled "Don't be grumpy about it Montana. We'll have our turn." Flack chuckled.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever." then caught up with Hawkes towards Balistics.

Flack gave Danny a pat on his back "You'll get llucky next time Messer. Now let's get out of here before those two finish whatever they're doing and see us here."

Danny nodded and followed Flack.

"Oh, hey Flack, you have any change for tweny bucks? I have to pay someone."

**Earlier that day:**

A case about a vampire fan kept Stella Bonasera and Danny Messer busy proccessing evidence in the DNA lab. Getting tired and bored, Danny broke the ice.

"Ya know... it takes a lot to give me the creeps or make my jaw drop..."

Stella looked up at him "You're saying it's hard to surprise, scare or shock you?"

"Yeah."

Stella pondered for a minute then mischieviously smirked "Really tough guy? Let me prove you're wrong."

Danny studied her and replied "Sure. ten bucks says you can't."

"Ten says I can."

Danny took off his gloves "You have until the end of the shift."

Stella nodded "That's more than enough."

"I'm gonna go to Sid for the results." He left her smiling to herself.

Stella was in search for someone to help her win... then she saw her answer.

"Hey Mac! Can I ask you a favor?"

He stopped and waited for her to catch up"Depends. What is it?" Stella looked at him then at the door behind him.

"Hang on." Stella looked around and called the first person she saw "Adam, could you tell Danny I'm waiting for him in A/V?"

"Sure. No prob." Stella faced a wondering Mac.

"What is it Stell?"

Stella saw Danny in the corner of her eye walking towards them and she suddenly pushed Mac inside the A/V room and locked the door.

"You have to help me win a bet."

Mac just stood there looking at her a bit surprised of what she has done.

"Please Mac?"

Firmly he said"No Stella." After all he was busy and has no time for these kind of things.

"Would it help if I'd beg this way?" Stella pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

He just stared at her without any reaction.

"...no."

Stella didn't give up. She put her hands on either side of her hips "We're gonna do this whether you like it or not." her voice grew unexpectedly.

Still starin at her, Mac replied coolly "Try me." then he smirked.

Stella narrowed her eyes "Oh I will..."

They both stood there planning... thinking what can they do to outdo the other.

Mac looked down shaking his head "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

She smirked at him "What can I say? I have my ways."

"...fine... let's just get on with this."

She gave him a grin "You have no choice anyway Taylor."

Mac sighed "Let's make this quick shall we Bonasera?" he leaned on the table behind him, arms rested on his chest.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Stella said with a sly grin "Nothing. Unless you want to do something..."

Mac pushed himself off the table and took enough steps to stand only inches away from her. Her grin faded as her heart began pounding furiously. He tilts her chin up and leans close... pauses then looks at her emerald green eyes. She didn't even realise her hands were cold and clentched and unconsiously held her breath. He chuckled again as he steps back.

"They're gone. You won. happy?"

Stella exhaled and took another deep breathIt was her turn to pace towards him, trapping him between her and the table behind him. She snakes her arms around his neck and leans closer. When he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, she said

"Not quite."

Their noses touching, they both smile and pull back. They heard a knock on the door so they straighten up and opened the door.

"They're gone now."

Stella nodded and smiled "Thanks Adam."

Adam looked at her then at mac who was smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what DID happen?"

She shook her head "Nothing." It was true after all...

"Ohkay... riighhtt... well, see you then." Adam left them hastily.

Mac leans close behind Stella and whispered in her ear "Now they all think something happened in here. It'll spread like wildfire."

She faced him and carressed his cheeks "Bah. Let them think... kinda funny actually."

He entwined his fingers with hers "So... do you have plans tonight?"

"Halloween night? Nothing really... but I have to go trick or treating to this mad scientist's house later." Stella nuzzled his neck "How about you?"

Mac huskily replied "No plans... but I'm going to wait for a Greek goddess to visit me tonight."

END

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it... what ya guys think? Love to hear all about it! Squee to all!

mj(wgf)


End file.
